moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Raz'Jar Plaguemonger
* |imagewidth = 300|Row 2 title = Born|Row 2 info = Aprill 21st, 581 K.C (47 Years) Aznakh, Lordaeron ----|Row 3 title = Title|Row 3 info = The Bringer of Mist ----|Row 4 title = Faction|Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Reaction|Row 5 info = Alliance | Horde|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Neutral Evil|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = }} Raz'Jar Plaguemonger ''(born Raz'Jar Clivayev) ''was an incredibly powerful Lich of the Undead Scourge who aided the Cult of the Damned in spreading the poisonous Plaguemist throughout much of Lordaeron, through the machination of Plague Cauldrons and noxious spores. He held sway over a sizable chunk of the Undead within the Western Plaguelands, mostly operating in and around the destroyed town of Andorhal. History Born to the Aznakhi, a warlike people that resided within the high hills of Tirisfal, Raz'Jar was ousted from his very homeland at a young age for his foreign inclinement towards the arcane. Stripped of a family name that has long since been forgotten, the young mage was left to wander the lands of Lordaeron before it's fall. Filled with hatred for all, knowing only torment and intolerance unto himself; he began to ponder what purpose there truly was to creation. His travels lead him to the city of Dalaran, where generations of mages before himself had been trained into stalwart defenders of Azeroth and her people. Despite his grasp of the common tongue being rather weak, Raz'Jar would delve into studies of the ways of Arcane magic with a passion matched by few. As time went on, this dedication to study became an unhealthy fanaticism, the young wizard pledging his every waking moment to gathering the power to destroy and hurt others. Communicating scarcely with the population of his new home, the Aznakhi quickly began to descend into a craze; his study leading him to gain the ability to see all others around him for the magical auras that surrounded them. A spark within him lead his mind to percieve all living breathing creatures besides himself as mere conduits of the arcane, or worse. Taking notice of the strange young man's dedication, cultists began to watch and observe as Raz'Jar delved into the dark arts of his own volition. There Raz'Jar learnt that any living creature's essence could be perverted to the service of another, through the departing of their mortal soul. This enthralled Raz'Jar, and he began to obsessively study ways to kill the body but leave the soul intact as well. Eventually Raz'Jar was contacted personally by Cult of the Damned agents within the Kirin Tor, finally breaking the guise of simple mages and revealing themselves to him. Given the opportunity to take revenge upon those who would cast him out, Raz'Jar aided in the efforts to create and spread the plagued grain throughout the entirety of Lordaeron, relishing in seeing his studies come to fruition before his eyes. At some point after the events of Stratholme, Raz'Jar ascended to being a Lich much like his master Kel'Thuzad, pledged in mind, body and soul to the Lich King. Now he operates as a hand of the Scourge, using Plague Cauldrons to spread the poisonous plaguemist throughout the lands to further kill the land and strengthen the undead's grip upon the Plaguelands. Category:Undead Category:Undead Scourge Category:Necromancers Category:Characters Category:Cult of the Damned Category:Lich